Geological horizons may include subsurface material deposited at a similar geological time (e.g., within a few thousand years). Current seismic exploration tools image models of geological horizons to survey the underground structures and search for oil and gas repositories.
Current modelling tools image horizons separately, one by one. Imaging horizons separately may cause problems, such as, 1) the horizon signal may be missing in some part of the volumes, 2) the internal layering or ordering of the rock layers between two horizons may be violated, and 3) many seismic events are not imaged while they carry significant (e.g., local) structural information, for example, because they may not be fully picked and therefore used in a traditional modelling approach.